Conventional server units include bays for installation of media drives such as hard disk drives (HDDs). Such media drives are usually carried in an assembly that allows for installation and removal of a media drive, usually via a handle. Conventional handles usually have a vent pattern that allows for a full view of internal components. Further, such a vent pattern does not typically match other patterns of a server unit or server units in a rack, which adds visual complexity that can cause difficulty in identifying problems quickly. Hence, by increasing the complexity and multitude of vent patterns of server unit components, efficiency of a user to identify problems can be reduced. As described herein, a media drive assembly can include various features that provide for enhanced utility, optionally including an enhanced visual environment.